itsmorphintimefandomcom-20200217-history
Kousoku Sentai Turboranger
'The Plot' Twenty thousand years ago, the Fairy race helped humans in a battle against and sealed away the Violent Demon Tribes. In the present day, the tribes escape due to pollution and man's destruction of nature causing the Fairy powers to weaken, and the seal broken. With the help of Dr. Dazai, Seelon, the last of the fairies, summoned five high school seniors. They were showered by "flames of spirit" of the fallen fairies in a forest, and can now hear Seelon's voice. The five become Turborangers by transforming into suits created by Seelon's magic and Dr. Dazai's science. The use these powers to fight the tribe while trying to maintain their school lives. 'The Tubrorangers' Riki Honoo - 'Red Turbo '''Daichi Yamagata - '''Black Turbo '''Youhei Hama - '''Blue Turbo '''Shunsuke Hino - '''Yellow Turbo '''Haruna Morikawa - '''Pink Turbo 'Allies * Dr. Dazai *Fairy Seelon *Saint Beast Lakia *Misa Yamaguchi 'Villains' *Hundred Violent Demon Tribes 'Weapons' *Turbo Brace *GT Sword *T Hammer *J Gun *B Bowgun *W Stick *Turbo Lasers 'Turboranger Mecha' *Turbo Robo **Turbo GT **Turbo Truck **Turbo Jeep **Turbo Buggy **Turbo Wagon *Turbo Rugger *Turbo Builder *Super Turbo Robo *Super Turbo Builder 'Episodes' # Did You Guys See a Fairy!? # Violent Demon Castle! The 20,000-Year Curse # The Rumbling Human Dango! # Escape! The Samurai Town # Slimy! Violent Demon Zombie # The Lover-Eating Violent Demon Beast! # Jarmin's Flying House in the Sky # Yearning for a Demonic Flute # Boys' Day Dolls That Call Oni # Roar! Wular Highway! # The Violent Demon Beast That Became a Star! # Activate the Witch's Trap! # He's Here! The Wandering Exchange Student # Yamimaru! Lethal Alignment # Firing the V-Turbo Bazooka # The Teacher Who Became a Child # 5-Second Transformation # Clash! Demon Siblings # Violent Demon Tribe Haruna # Dosukoi Contest # Youth Road! # A Lot of Ghosts # Dreadful! Summer Sea # The Fighting Puppy # Riki! Desperate Situation # Girl Violent Demon Rin # Robo Fusion Failure # Hurry! New Model Robo # The End of Lehda # Woman Warrior Kirika # The Big Demonic Mystery Bird! # Steal! Yōhei's Face # Zulten's Sneaky Trick # The Majin Sword That Calls Love # Memories of Destiny... # Mysterious Kung Fu Girl ン # The Painting of Hell That Devours People # The End of Lagorn # Walk! Child of Shikoku 歩 # The Star Is Me! # Scary Birthday! # The Sixth Soldier! # Stream Violent Demon Legend # Super Magic Boy # Lagorn's Counterattack # SOS Transformation Failure # Stream Violent Demons' Secret # Beautiful Kirika # The Dreadful Big Seal # Graduation of Youth 'Trivia' *Although being the 13th Super Sentai season, Turboranger was later parodied into Super Sentai's 20th season Gekisou Sentai Carranger were the automobile motif was reused.Power Rangers fans sometimes confuse Turboranger with Power Rangers Turbo due to the similar name, however Power Rangers Turbo was adapted from Carranger. 'Official Website' *Official Kousoku Sentai Turboranger website at super-sentai.net (Japanese) Category:Super Sentai Category:Seasons